westeroscraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Dorne
Dorne is a peninsula which makes up the southern-most part of Westeros, and is one of the constituent regions of the Seven Kingdoms. Rulers of Dorne House Nymeros Martell style themselves 'Prince' or 'Princess', in fashion adopted from the Rhoynar. House Martell rules from their seat at Sunspear, located on the far southeastern coast of Westeros. The most powerful houses from Dorne include: House Allyrion of Godsgrace, House Blackmont of Blackmont, House Dayne of Starfall , House Fowler of Skyreach, House Jordayne of the Tor, House Qorgyle of Sandstone, House Santagar of Spottswood, House Toland of Ghost Hill, House Uller of Hellholt, House Vaith of the Red Dunes, House Wyl of Boneway and House Yronwood Yhh0rEb.png|Starfall castle in Dorne 0j1tBnI.png|Statue of Lady Ashara Dayne T03Bn3D.png|Palestown Tower of Starfall 0OuJtFz (1).png|Starfall town Dorne is often considered to be hottest region of Westeros. This region is rocky, has many mountains (the highest are Red Mountains) is arid and dry, and features the only known desert on the continent. Dorne is bordered by the Sea of Dorne to the north, the islands known as the Stepstones to the east, and the Summer Sea to the south. Stretched between them is the mountain range known as the Red Mountains, which separates Dorne from the stormlands to the north and The Reach to the northwest and west. There are two major passes, the Boneway and the Prince's Pass, which go through the Red Mountains to the Dornish Marches of The Stormlands. The Prince's Pass leads to Nightsong, while the Boneway leads to Summerhall. Sunspear and the Water Gardens, both controlled by the ruling House Martell, are located in southeastern Dorne. Dorne's rivers provide some fertile lands and even during a long summer there is enough rain and other supplies of water to keep Dorne habitable. The major Dornish river is the Greenblood in southeastern Dorne, which is formed by the Vaith and the Scourge near Godsgrace. The trading port called Planky Town is located at the mouth of the Greenblood along the Summer Sea. The Brimstone in southern Dorne flows past the Hellholt to the Summer Sea. The Torentine has its source in the Red Mountains of western Dorne and ends at Starfall along the Summer Sea. The Wyl flows across the Boneway in northern Dorne to the Sea of Dorne. There is another river in northern Dorne which flows near Yronwood to the Sea of Dorne, its name is so far unknown. Dorne is the least populous of the Seven Kingdoms. Dornishmen differ both culturally and ethnically from other Westerosi due to the historical mass immigration of Rhoynish people and their relative isolation. Dornishmen have adopted many Rhoynish customs on top of their First Men and Andal origins. Dornishmen have a reputation for hot-bloodedness and sexual licentiousness, and are still viewed with some mistrust and rivalry by the people of the neighboring Dornish Marches. Dornish bastards are given the surname Sand. Dornish noblewomen may inherit titles in true birth order, rather than titles passing to their younger brothers. Dorne provides many exotic products which are uncommon in the rest of the Seven Kingdoms, in particular, citrus fruits and Dorne's own special wines. Lemons, olives, and pomegranates come chiefly from Dorne. Many of these plants are grown with the aid of canals that bring water from streams and rivers. Dorne is also famous for spicy dragon peppers and the sand steed, a type of slim but swift horse bred in only in Dorne, which can run for near two days before tiring. Bows are made from Dornish yew. Ships from the Free Cities such as Volantis trade at the port town Planky Town, which is located at the mouth of the river Greenblood, allowing transport of goods across the land. Caravans take on supplies at Sunspear before crossing the deep sands to reach the Prince's Pass. The Martells are believed to be able to raise fifty thousand soldiers, both by Dornishmen as by people from other kingdoms. However, when, following his conquest of Dorne, King Daeron I Targaryen wrote his book called The Conquest of Dorne, he exaggerated the quantity of his opponents to enhance his victory. House Martell has never corrected this claim, in order to make Dorne appear stronger. Dorne has no strength at sea since the rhoynish warrior Queen Nymeria burned her ten thousand ships a thousand years ago. Based on http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Dorne Wiki of Ice and Fire article and information from http://www.westeros.org/Citadel/ The Citadel. Completed Projects * Ghost Hill * Kingsgrave * Lemonwood * Planky Town * Godsgrace * Sandstone * Spottswood * Tower of Joy * Vaith * Wyl * Yronwood Ongoing Projects * Blackmont * Ladybright * Shandystone * Skyreach * Starfall * The Tor * Wells Future Projects * Ghaston Grey * Hellholt * Hellgate Hall * High Hermitage * Saltshore * Sunspear * Vaith * Vulture's Roost * Water Gardens Category:Hellgate Hall